rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Provinces of Bujan
This is a list of provinces of the Kingdom of Bujan. List of provinces Except for the other regions, all of these regions are part of the home island of Bujan. Northern Region Chano Province * This province is home to the Chauno tribe of natives. As a result, it has its own duke. Dēdogron Province * This province has Mount Dēdogron and Mount Detsogron, two of Bujan's three sacred peaks. They are known as "Lheum Džogros" (Grandfather Peak) and "Lheum Rheen" (Ancestor Peak) in the Wonao natives' language. * This province also has the National Temple of Svetovid at the western side of the Dedogron Mountains. It is a temple constructed from white marble. Estagrad Province * This province is home to several cities inhabited by Sagolins who were liberated from Wannaenid slavery, including the provincial capital of Estagrad. Razhno Province * This province has a major naval base. Vaitos Province * This province is home to the Watwaijote tribe of natives. As a result, it has its own duke. Western Region To the south of this region is the Itson Bay, or Salmon Bay. Esmero Province * This province is home to the Ēosomê tribe of natives. As a result, it has its own duke. * To the northwest lie the Zāreglo Rocks, or Sōlepas Ostrovy. Jokin Province * This province is home to the Pruk tribe of natives. As a result, it has its own duke. * This province's capital is Gata Kear. Slonti Province * This province is home to the Hiokinno and Cherma tribes of natives. Buron Province * This province is home to the Jurmado tribe of natives. In spite of this, its duchy is ruled by a Bujanski clan. * This province has two major cities: Buron (its provnicial capital), and Western Olarion at its southwestern cape. Buron is renowned for its universities and its aircraft. Ruisan Province * This province is home to the Cherma tribe of natives. However, it is also inhabited by Ontemazei. * This province's capital is Ruisan, a market city. Vlesto Province * This province has Mount Matjegron, one of Bujan's three sacred peaks. It is known as "Lheum Wok" (Grandmother Peak) in the Wonao natives' language. * This province has Arnadjanai, native, and Ontemazei minorities. Resok Province Nasarpollo Republic * To honour the Arnadjanai there who led the first successful revolt against Wannaenid rule, the city of Nasarpollo is granted autonomy. It has its own anthem. * This city-state has an Arnadjanai majority. Lidon Region Ozero Snjænij, the Blue Lake, is located to the north of this region. Eshad and Deritsa are located on the western side of the strait; and Lidon, Lidongrad, and Dersi are located to the east of the strait. Eshad Province * This province's capital is Gegattik, a fishing town. Deritsa Province Lidon Province Lidongrad * This city was one of Bujan's former capitals, as it was the residence of some of its kings. Dersi Province Southern Region Lindas Province * This province's capital is Ladatik, a seaport. Nonso Province * This province had a Vozonid majority, while its provincial capital of Nanzakan has an Arnadjanai majority. * Other major cities in the province include Sharachara and the burrow-city of Zremandil. Olan Province * This province's capital is Shanchazorra, near the southernmost cape of the island. Nummen Province Koscheigrad Capital City * This metropolis was the first capital of Bujan when it was founded by Koschei the Red. Eastern Region This region was the target of frequent attacks by the Wannaenid Empire, so access to its provinces was restricted due to being in a state of emergency. Starij Province * This province has an Arnadjanai majority, who mostly live as fishers, herders, and farmers. * This province has been the frequent target of Wannaenid attacks. * Its capital was moved from Djaripol to Noshopol in the south. * Another major city was Vôripol, where a palace was built by Arnadjanai slaves during Wannaenid rule. It was converted to a dance hall and a university. Selon Province * This province has an Arnadjanai majority, who mostly live as herders and farmers. * This province also controls Pilgrimage Island, an island popular among worshippers of the Vozonid gods. Bæniso Province Other regions Tselan Province * This province is located to the south of the republics of Menisko Een and Narisko, and east of Menarin-Aen and the Sommemmo Federation. Pinoguni is located to the southwest of this region. This province is also located to the west of the island of Bujan. * This province is home to many Bujanski scientific projects. Trivia * Each province has its own flag, but the autonomous parts also have their own anthems. * However, citizens may travel between most of these provinces freely, except for the eastern provinces due to Wannaenid attacks. When travelling in or through the eastern shores, one must pay a fee to the guards to be granted access. See also * Provinces of Gdjestrana * Provinces of Marnos * Provinces of Heronoja * Provinces of Siangwaan Category:Lists Category:Azdortil Category:Lists of regions